Princess of Thieves
by C.Pugh
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle meet Valeria a young thief with a heart of gold and a hidden agenda


#  The Princess of Thieves

Xena and Gabrielle help a young thief named Valeria find her way and go up against an evil Queen 

Disclaimer: Xena and Gabrielle belong to Renpics I'm only borrowing them for this series of stories. Valeria , Zenobia and every other character in this story however are original characters created by the writer  
Feedback: Yes please! Good or bad write me at [Houseofxy2k@aol.com][1]

Written  
by  
C.Pugh 

2001 

(c) 

"Come on fellas! Is that the best you can do?" A young girl says wryly running from a band of merceniares through a deep forest and hiding beneath a fallen tree. "We'll kill you Valeria make no mistake about that.!" Their leader called out angrily."Search everywhere! The Queen's money must be found." He ordered his men. "Yes Dolan." They responded and began combing the brush for her. "Losers!" She said quietly getting to her feet and taking one last look at them before heading back the way she'd came. 

"The village of Sora has had alot of problems with thieves lately." Gabrielle said reading the message sent to them by the Queen there a few moments ago via a trembling young messenger boy. "Well in this day and age times are hard. People are often forced to do what they can to survive." Xena explained and was about to say something more when an exhausted young girl ran out of the woods tripped and fell infront of them spilling a fortune in dinars onto the road from a large pouch upon her side. 

"There she is!" Dolan said coming out of the woods with his sword drawn followed by his men. "I don't think Queen Zenobia will care either way if we only bring back her head and keep the money do you boys!" He said angrily standing over her with his sword raised ready to kill her. "I don't think so." Xena said throwing her chakram and then watching as it took the sword right out of his hand. "Stay out of this warrior woman. She is a thief and will be punished accordingly." Dolan explained. "The only thief I see here right now is you." Gabrielle countered angrily. 

"We could have some real fun with these three." He said suggestively and his men laughed. "Don't count on it!" The young girl said angrily kicking him in the groin before getting up and running off down the road. "Get her!" He ordered staggering after his men who quickly obeyed his orders. "Xena we should help her." Gabrielle said worriedly. "She'll be fine." Xena said waiting for a moment then smiling as the young girl suddenly dropped down from the nearest tree infront of them taking a pouch from her top still full to the brim with dinars and smiling proudly. 

"So you're the one causing all the trouble in Sora?" Gabrielle realised and the young girl smiled. 

------------------- 

"My name is Xena and this is Gabrielle." The Warrior Princess said shaking her hand and the young Bard smiled. "Valeria. Listen I really must be going there are some people who could really use this money and the guards could be back round this way any time." She then excused herself nervously. "I'll keep my eyes peeled for the guards." Xena offered. "You can tell us about Queen Zenobia and why you're stealing from her while we take you home." Gabrielle added and the young girl nodded slowly. 

"Five years ago Queen Zenobia had been a legendary warrior like yourselves." Valeria began as they walked down the ancient road. "Together with her partner Messalina she saved many innocent people. Then one day whilst fighting to save this kingdom Zenobia lost sight of her friend and didn't find her until long after she'd won the battle for the Soran's. Messalina was dead an arrow piercing her heart and at that moment Zenobia in her grief renounced the goodness she'd done because it had led to the death of the person she loved most in the world." 

"What happened then?" Gabrielle asked when the young girl suddenly stopped. "Zenobia decided to take her vengence not against the fleeing army but the Soran's themselves. She imposed heavy taxes on everything that came into city and imprisoned those she felt were responsible for the death of her friend. Many people including myself left Sora to find a new life but the Queen wouldn't let us go and there was a bloody civil war between the people and her army in which many innocent people died. So I resolved that day to steal from her as she had stolen their lives and use the money to buy food for their families in the next village who now live in the woods starving because of her hatred." 

----------------------- 

"Valeria's back!!!" A young lookout shouted from his post as the young girl rode up on a wagon pilled high with food into a forest clearing followed closely by Xena and Gabrielle and hurdreds people gathered round. "Gods praise the Princess of Thieves." They said as she began to hand out the food she'd brought. "Put it in the store." She instructed as the men began to lift large heavy jars filled with wine, rice, wheat and flour off the wagon. "Yes, Valeria." They agreed. 

Xena and Gabrielle watched the people whose ribs showed through their worn clothes moved slowly carrying baskets of bread, fruit and vegetables into a large hut a short distance away. "Their preparing the food. You're both very welcome to eat with us before you leave." Valeria offered and the women both nodded their acceptance. 

------------------------- 

"So Valeria how did you manage to bring us this great feast?" An old warrior asked as they all sat around a large wooden table with the food infront of them eating and drinking merrily. "Well, Kynan with a generous donation from our former Queen." She said wryly and they all laughed knowingly. "To the Princess of Thieves." One of them said and they all toasted her. "Who are our new friends Valeria?" An elder woman asked. "Kikata and everyone this is Xena and Gabrielle who were of some assistance to me earlier today." Valeria explained and the people nodded respectfully towards them. 

After dinner Valeria showed Xena and Gabrielle around the village and as it was getting dark insisted they stay in one of the empty huts overnight. "It may not be much but it's got a great view." She added pulling up the fur rug covering the window so they could see the last of the sunlight disappearing between two mountains. "We appreciate any hospitality you can spare." Gabrielle said gratefully and after Valeria bid them goodnight watched the last of the sunset fade away into night. 

"The suffering of those people is just so unnessary. How could anyone ever be so cruel?" The young bard lamented. "She was heartbroken Gabrielle and probably didn't know how to handle it." Xena explained. "So she took it out on innocent people! Xena that doesn't sound like a good person to me." Gabrielle countered. "You're right. We have to meet with Zenobia she's expecting us." The Warrior Princess began. "You have a plan?" The young bard realised. "Only if Valeria agrees." Xena answered gazing into the light of the candle beside her. 

---------------------- 

"Who goes there?" A young guard dressed in black armour called to the three women below him as they stood at the gates to the castle. "My name is Xena this is my friend Gabrielle. We've brought the Princess of Thieves." The Warrior Princess explained looking down at Valeria who had her hands tied with ropes. "Open the gates!!!" He called after a few moments and Xena with an almighty tug upon the rope led the way inside. 

They was shown by an elderly servant into a large throne room with many different kinds of armour from around the world lining the walls. "They're trophies from the armies she's defeated in countless battle's over the years." Valeria explained bowing her head ashamed of the harsh reality before her. 

"Ah Xena. I understand you've brought me a gift." The Warrior Queen said suddenly appearing upon the large wooden throne clad from head to toe in bronze celtic armour and Xena walked up to her slowly leading the young girl infront of her. 

"In honour of your great many victories we present to you the thief Valeria." Gabrielle explained. "Really Xena? I heard that you were now following a different path and helping the innocent. Is there any truth in that?" The Warrior Queen asked suspious of this sudden unexpected visit. 

"Propaganda spread by those I've defeated in battle." The Warrior Princess lied smoothly and the Warrior Queen laughed amused by her comment and Gabrielle looked worriedly at her friend for a moment before turning back again. 

"Wow the young Princess of Thieves. The peoples champion. It is truly an honour Valeria to meet someone of such high esteem." Zenobia said sardonically and laughed. "Even if it takes my own death I will see the people have the justice they deserve." Valeria said getting to her feet and sliding the ropes off her wrists. 

"Guards!!!" Zenobia called out suddenly afraid. "No one is coming to save you from the truth. The people have engaged the guards and you are going to stay and listen to me." The young thief said as Xena and Gabrielle barred both entrances gathering swords off of the walls and placing them through the handles. 

"I don't know why my sister Messalina loved you but she did. She wouldn't want to see you like this over her Zenobia. Let go of your hatred and revenge. Open your heart again and let her love back inside it. " Valeria urged. "It's too late for me. The things I've done to those people are unforgiveable." The Queen lamented sadly. "Nothing is unforgiveable. It just takes time." Gabrielle added. 

"Would you teach me?" Zenobia wavering asked Valeria slowly. "No, it can't be taught. Just think of Messalina and the rest will follow." The young thief answered and for the first time in a long time the Queen smiled. 

---------------------- 

"Kynan there is someone here who wishes to see you." Xena explained to the old warrior whose eyes widened. "Hello Father." Zenobia said affectionately and the two embraced one another tearfully. "How did you know that?" Gabrielle asked amazed. "Valeria told me everything." Xena answered and smiled at the touching reunion. 

"Valeria I have something for you. Messalina said to give to you when you became of age." Zenobia said handing the young girl a full quiver of arrows and a bow along with a bag containing her sister's bronze necklace with her Queen's medallion upon it. "I'll take the arrows and the bow but you keep the medallion as a memento of Messalina. She'd want you to have it." Valeria said handing it back to her. "Thank you for bringing me back." The Queen said gratefully and the two hugged one another. "You're always welcome my friend." 

------------------ 

"Messalina, I'm finally leaving. I've repaired the cracks in the kingdom and now I must try my luck in the world. Xena and Gabrielle have allowed me to travel with them until I find my way and that's what I'm going to do. You always said we all have a destiny and your way was to have enough love for us all. I love you my sister." Valeria said tearfully and kissed the top of her stone coffin. 

"Valeria, Xena's waiting for us at the edge of the city. Are you ready to go?" Gabrielle asked waiting outside for her with two horses. "As ready as I'll ever be Gabrielle." Valeria said with a warm smile looking up at the heavens as they both mounted their horse's and rode off. 

THE END

Disclaimer: No vengeful Queens turning from their dark sides or dead sisters were harmed during the writing of this fan fiction. 

   [1]: mailto:Houseofxy2k@aol.com



End file.
